Going Under
by Fairytale Mistress
Summary: Songfic: Duo and Heero lose touch after a bad break up, what happens when they meet up again a few years later?


Going Under

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried

Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me

Duo lay on his bed in his room alone. So, this was the end of it, hmm... One too many disagreements, one too many fights and Heero had walked out. "You could have at least slammed the door behind you... instead of making me do it." Duo muttered about as sadistically as he could.

Duo turned his face into his pillow and began to cry. Something that had become routine in the last six months. After the war was over, things between Death and his Perfect Soldier deteriorated by drastic proportions. Heero had become a monster around Duo ever since the missions stopped pouring in, ever since the violence in the world had stopped... At first, Duo didn't understand why... but, after shedding so many tears, he finally got it... there was something inside Heero that lived for war. And because there was no war, that thing turned to the only stable thing in Heero's life and began to slowly rip it apart...

Yeah, well, after only half a year, it had succeeded... neither could put up with the torture they created for each other... And Heero left with out even hearing Duo's choked good-bye.

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again...

Three years after that, Duo had gotten back on his feet and with the help of Wufei, had gotten a decent job. He was making it on his own if not for the first HONEST time in his life...

He was sitting in his office a rainy Friday afternoon when there was a brief knock on the door. "There's no one else in the office today... I wonder who that could be..." Duo muttered and told who ever it was to enter.

"Hello, Duo."

'Oh my God.' Duo's mind went racing. He looked up from the report he had been typing and stared into the very cobalt blue eyes that turned so violently away from him not even three years before. "Heero." Was all Duo could get out before his throat seemed to close entirely.

"We need to talk." Came a gruffer, deeper, more mysterious voice. Heero had grown up in the last three years... Duo was quick to note the new clothes, 'Seems he finally discarded the war attire.' the firm jaw line, and the broad shoulders... He had never been someone to trifle with, but now, that boy had seemingly overnight become a man a very dangerous one...

And all Duo had thought he was over came flooding back to him in an instant. Everything he had worked so hard to forget reminded him just who this man standing in front of him use to be.

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under

Heero didn't bother to take the seat offered, but instead took from inside the leather coat he was wearing a folded piece of paper.

"It's about this." Heero began, unfolding it and handing it to Duo. "The case I believe YOU are working on?" Duo gulped and took the paper from him.

"Yes. This is my case... How did you—" Duo was flabbergasted.

"I've been working on it as well... though entirely on my own... When Wufei told me you were on the case; I figured I'd share with you what I had found." Heero's eyes darkened and hardened noticeably as he finished that sentence. Duo physically flinched.

Burning and stirring the truth and the lies

So I don't know what's real and what's not

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

As soon as Heero walked through that office door his senses had been bombarded by Duo. The way the office smelled—new cologne, and something akin to axle grease... 'So the motorcycle outside is HIS.' Then there was the SIGHT of the boy—MAN... the last three years had been... extremely KIND to Death it seemed. From the suit and tie he was wearing, Heero could tell that the scrawny boy he remembered had filled out nicely. Seems time only chiseled him into a perfect godly image. It took all Heero had to restrain himself against embracing him when Duo stood up.

Duo stood and turned to round the desk, noticing that Heero now nearly looked him in the eye. And Duo was TALL... 'Well, that's a surprise... I figured him to be much shorter...' But he stopped the thoughts before they had a decent chance to get started. 'Keep this up, Shinigami, and you're going to do something you will regret! Since WHEN have you not been able to keep your emotions and compulsions in check?!' –But a voice answered for him... somewhere deep in the back of his brain... 'Ever since he walked through that door.'

Heero took a step back to allow space for Duo to pass in front of him. It was then he noticed that the braid that he expected to be swinging behind him wasn't there... He'd cut his hair. It now hung just below his shoulders, pulled back by some sort of leather strapping. 'He HAS changed.' Heero thought and had to shove his hands in the black pants that were just a little too tight to keep from reaching out to touch it.

Since when had either lost their trust in something inside themselves? Since they lay eyes on the other... THAT'S when...

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

Heero shook himself mentally... Duo opted for the physical sort. Reaching his hands over his head in a stretch, Duo sighed. "Thanks for this information, when we put it together with the other stuff we've gathered, you can see... the puzzle is complete." Duo reached into a file drawer and handed Heero all the information on that particular case. "You see, now that it's all here, we can hand it over to a Special Forces unit for the pick up."

"Don't bother, with this information, I can get it. It'll be completed by the end of the week, you have my word." Heero said. Duo only nodded.

Just then, another knock on the door turned Heero's attention to a very pregnant Hilde as she peeked around the frame. "Duo?" she asked as she glimpsed the site of Heero standing in the room.

"Yes, I'm here, and I'm about finished." Duo called as he slapped the laptop closed. Hilde nodded and walked in and kissed Duo sweetly before offering her had to Heero in greeting.

"Good to see you again, Heero." She said, but Heero could not meet her gesture... He was trying to figure out just what was going on between Hilde and Duo. But it was then that he noticed the ring on Hilde's hand, and the corresponding one on Duo's.

So go on and scream

Scream at me I'm so far away

I wont' be broken again

Duo smiled as he noticed Heero's brief hesitation at their loving exchange... 'So it would seem that the Perfect Soldier still has one weakness... he can't move on... But I can say that it was the toughest, if not the best thing I could have done...' Duo thought as he grabbed his jacket.

"Heero," he began, getting the Japanese man's attention. "I don't believe you've met... my wife."

Heero just stared as the couple looked lovingly at one another and as Hilde blew a kiss to Duo. It was then that Heero finally realized what he lacked in life... and it was all too late to try to cross the bridges he'd burned not so long ago.

With out a word more, Heero nodded to the couple and backed out of the office. On his way out of the building, the tears began to fall, however, only some god above noticed as they mixed with the rain...

I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

...Case Closed...

FIN

Author's Notes: I know you'll hate me for this... but I HAD to write it... Not every story can turn out the same way, you know!

I own nothing... don't sue, I'm poor, you won't want what I got, I promise...

July 25, 2003

© 2003

Aleesha Posey


End file.
